janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Villanueva
Lina is Jane's best friend. They go way back and they were good friends for a lot of years. Lina has always been there for Jane and Jane for Lina. When Lina find out about Jane's situation she helped her to get through it. They once had a fight, because Jane forgot to ask Rafael whether Lina is fired. That's why Lina rolled her eyes at Jane and she said that she doesn't have to care if she's getting fired because she has a rich daddy. But after that argument, they became friends again and Lina decided to plan a baby shower for Jane. After 2 years, they reconcile again. Petra Petra and Jane originally got along, as Jane thought Petra was a good wife to Rafael and would raise Jane's baby. After finding out that Petra cheated on Rafael, the escalation of Petra's actions to get money, get back at Rafael and to get Rafael back, overwhelmed Jane completely and the two were acrimonious, to say the least. Jane and Rafael plotted to get Magda put in prison for her violent act against Alba by luring Petra with the promise that Rafael was interested. Once Petra realized this and self-inseminated, Petra is not too crazy about Jane either. This continues, until the women slowly start to bond over Jane's current and Petra's impending motherhood. Although Jane's ideas of class differences and Petra's coldness gets between them, they try to work out a cordial relationship, as their kids will be siblings. Jane aides Petra during her birth of the twins and is the first person, other than the mother herself, to meet them. When Rafael went to prison, Jane was there for Petra and the twins since Petra was unsure of whether she was able to raise the twins by herself. Jane, Rafael and Petra and the three kids meet every Saturday for family brunch. And while they get along, Petra and Jane's start as competitors still greatly informs their relationship. Quotes Trivia *She likes telenovelas. *Her favorite food is grilled cheese. *She has been writing short stories since she was ten. * Jane dreams of writing romance novels and originally wished to be a published author by 30Chapter Fourteen. ** She fulfilled this dream in 2020. *She used to run when she was a bit younger. *She used to work at Golden Harbor Yacht Club, where Rafael would play tennis. * She drove a Yellow Mini Cooper (a gift from her father). * Jane was in college for six years, while working. * She is Venezuelan-Mexican-American. * She speaks English to her Abuela, who replies in Spanish. * She was subjected to mean girls in high school. * She wrote the death scene of Santos for The Passions of Santos. * She is best friends with Lina. * She worked as a teacher at Our Lady of Sorrows High School. * She had two stepsisters – Valeria and Victoria. * She wrote a short story about her mother. * She is legally married to Michael Cordero who is revealed to have faked his death. * She lost her virginity to Michael after they got married and after he recovered from getting shot by Sin Rostro. * Gina Rodriguez who plays Jane Villanueva also plays as Jane's great-aunt Cecilia in one episode, as both characters have an uncanny family resemblance. Photos :Jane Villanueva/Gallery Notes and references }} es:Jane Villanueva Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villanuevas Category:De La Vegas Category:Solanos